


What He Got Out Of It.

by Dean_loves_Cas_forever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: All of them are OOC., Bisexual Dean, Bisexual/Deansexual Cas, Bobby Lives, Both are performed by Cas and Dean, Cassexual Dean, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gay Sam Winchester, Gay Sex and Straight Sex, Happy Ending, Heterosexual Sex, Homosexual Sex, Human Castiel, Love, M/M, Spells & Curses, Witches, confused!dean, fem!dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:38:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean_loves_Cas_forever/pseuds/Dean_loves_Cas_forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets cursed by witches but maybe it's not such a bad thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to say 'she' instead of 'he' when Dean turns into a girl and Sammy knows about it, it'll be quite sudden, just fyi. Dean is bi but he leans more towards hetero as a girl. (He's Cassexual)  
> Although his mind is still Dean he does get girlier as he embraces it.   
> All of them are OOC.  
> Destiel happens fast.

Sam and Dean crept down the hall towards the sound of chanting coming from the front room. They slipped into the room quickly

"Sorry to interrupt the party." Dean said smirking, he pointed his gun at one of the witches head and pulled the trigger. The rest of the coven gasped in realization and stood but Sam and Dean were fast to open fire on the group. However while they were busy emptying their magazines one witch slipped out of the room unnoticed. Dean sighed happily when seemingly all the witches were dead.

"Let's burn 'em." Sam said. They burnt the witches bodies and got the hell out of there, but not before the stray witch cast a spell on the eldest Winchester. The drove back to their motel room.

"Well, that was easy." Dean said flopping down onto the bed.

"Yeah I was expecting some sort of fight. Even a bad one that we would have won easily." Sam said laying down on his bed.

"Dude, why are you complaining?! We killed the sons of bitches!" Dean said cheerfully. Sam smiled at his big brother and turned off the light. "Night Sammy." 

"It's Sam. Goodnight Dean." Sam said.

* * *

 

When Dean woke up the next morning he looked over to Sam's bed, surprised to see him still sleeping. Dean rolled out of bed and walked to the bathroom to have a shower, Dean looked at his reflection when he was naked and jumped back shocked. He looked closer and his refection did the same, he looked over himself as he processed what had happened to him, he started with his head, first noticing that his dark blonde hair was now cascading down his back, stopping at his waist and he had a side fringe that ended at his eyebrows, then that his jaw had rounded and he'd lost his stubble, his lips looked fuller and his green eyes seemed to have gotten bigger, next he moved onto his body, starting with his slim shoulders and the fact that he didn't have his big muscles anymore, then to his chest, which had expanded considerably, and waist which had slimmed, then he turned to see he had a great ass and good thighs, then to his horror he saw he had lost his manhood, it was when he noticed this that he screamed.

"Dean?!" He heard Sam shout from the other side of the door. "Dean are you ok?!" Sam shouted worry slipping into his tone as he banged on the bathroom door.

"No! No! No!" Dean shouted quickly "Don't come in." 

"Dean? What's up with your voice?" Sam said confused. Dean squeaked.

"That's kinda the problem." Dean said only noticing then that his voice was a lot higher. Sam made a confused sound and Dean sighed, he picked up a towel to wrap around himself then unlocked the door. Sam looked at Dean with a blank expression for a minute then burst out laughing. "Dude it's not funny! I'm a freaking girl!"

"Yeah it is! You're tiny." Sam laughed, Dean scowled at the younger Winchester. "What are you? 5 foot?" Sam laughed.

"Shut up." Dean growled. Sam cackled a bit more then calmed down. "How did this happen?" He asked.

"Like I know!" Sam said. "We should get you some clothes." 

"I have clothes!" Dean exclaimed.

"Ones that fit you." Sam said slowly. "Then we should go back to the bunker so Cas doesn't worry." 

"Cas can't see me like this!" Dean said 

"Yes he can. Come on put on your old clothes, I'll pack." Sam said, Dean sighed and shut the bathroom door.

"At least I'm hot." Dean mused as he looked at his refection again and he was right. He put on his shirt but tied it at the side so it showed off his flat stomach and then pulled on his pants, rolling up the legs a bit. He walked out and saw Sam was changing his shirt, he noticed now that his brother was actually very handsome but he quickly shook that thought out of his head,  _That's your brother dude!,_ he thought to himself. Once they were ready they headed to the nearest clothes store.

"Ok I'll get actual clothes, because your fashion sense is awful and you get underwear." Sam said as he pushed his brother... sister, towards the underwear section. _**(Pronoun change)**_

"Ok Gok Wan but nothing patterned or I'm going to beat your ass." Dean warned. Sam walked off laughing after giving her $50. Dean sighed and walked to the bras first, once she had found a colour she liked she looked down. "Damn I have a good rack." She muttered. She grabbed one of the bras with a bigger cup and held it against her chest, it looked too big so she went down two sizes and saw that one looked like it was the right size. She picked up a few different styles and tried them on in the fitting rooms. When she'd finished with bras she went to look at panties. When she had enough underwear she paid and went to the clothes section to find her brother.

"Hey Sammy." She said once she found him, Sam jumped and turned.

"I'm not gonna get used to that." He murmured. Sam bought the clothes he had picked out then handed them to Dean, who went to the restroom to change. She put on a blue lacy bra with matching panties and then pulled out a black vest top and tight blue jeans, that clung to her ass and thighs. She messed with the neck line of the top until it showed off an attractive amount of cleavage, but not a slutty amount, then picked up her bags before walking out to Sam. Immediately Sam took the bags from Dean and handed her another bag.

"Huh?" Dean asked.

"Shoes." Sam smiled. Dean made a noise of realization and opened the bag, Dean looked at Sam skeptically when she saw patent black 2 inch heels. "It's easy I promise." Sam said, Dean shrugged and slipped on the shoes. She walked a few steps and realized it was quite easy so turned back to Sam and smiled. The younger Winchester picked up all the bags and followed Dean back to the car.

* * *

When they got the Impala back in the bunkers garage Dean hesitated to go inside.

"Dean?" Sam asked. "It's fine, Cas won't judge you." Sam said knowing that even as a man Dean liked Cas. Dean took a deep breath and walked through the door.

"Sam? Dean?" Cas shouted from the living room.

"Yeah Cas it's us." Sam yelled back.

"I'll err take my bags to my room." Dean mumbled taking the bags from Sam and hurrying away. 

"Hello Sam. Where's Dean?" Cas asked when Sam walked into the living room.

"Sh-He went to his room." Sam said stumbling over his words. Cas looked at him confused then walked off to find Dean. Meanwhile Dean was in her room unpacking her clothes and underwear when Cas walked into the room.

"Dean?" He asked quietly, Dean jumped and turned quickly.

"Cas! I told you not to do that!" She exclaimed. Cas smiled a little at Dean's reaction.

"Dean why are you a girl?" Cas asked curiously. Dean just shrugged and continued her task while Cas sat down on her bed, giving himself the perfect view of her ass. 

"Dean! I forgot to get you pyjama's do you wanna go out and get some?" Sam asked jumping into the room. Dean nodded and headed towards the door.

"Do you want to come?" Dean asked turning to Cas, who nodded. She smiled a bright smile, showing off her perfect, straight teeth. Dean grabbed the Impala keys and passed them to Cas before strutting to the car. As they drove Dean looked over at Cas and marveled at how attractive he was, as a man Dean had thought Cas was beautiful, but now he was a girl-with a seemingly girlier mind-Cas looked indescribably hot, perhaps girls are more observant. They went to a different store to when Dean went with Sam and bee lined towards the nightwear section, she looked over the choices as Cas stood back, lingering behind her. It didn't take her long to choose something and then they were paying.

"Hey Cas? Is it ok with you if I get a dress and some err make up?" Dean asked hesitantly, embarrassed.  Cas looked at Dean shocked and confused but nodded. She smiled brightly and hugged him tightly. They walked to the dresses in silence, the only sound being Dean's heels, Cas walked slightly behind Dean so he could discreetly watch her ass as she walked. They stopped at the dresses and Dean turned to Cas. "Can you get me some blue heels please?" Dean asked. "Like these." Dean said pointing at her shoes when Cas just looked at her confused. 

"Yes I'll be back when I find some that are nice." Cas said smiling a little then he walked away leaving Dean to look at the dresses.  _What is up with me? I'm being so girly._ Dean thought,  _oh well might as well enjoy it while it lasts._ She thought smiling. As she was looking at the dresses she heard a wolf whistle behind her so she turned to see a reasonably attractive guy.

"Hey there sexy." He said smirking as he very conspicuously ran his eyes down her body appreciatively. She looked at him shocked. "Damn." He muttered.

"Can I help you?" She asked genuinely surprised.

"Oh I am sure you can." He said, she bit her lip and looked around to see if she could find Cas. She realized that these are the sort of thing she would say to pick up guys and girls when she was a guy.  

"Hello?" A deep voice said from Dean's left. The guy turned to Cas irritated.

"Do you mind, me and this hot thing were chatting." He said, Cas looked at Dean, whose eyes were screaming 'help'. Cas raised an eyebrow at the guy.

"Were you?" Cas asked slipping his arm around Dean's small waist. The guy looked more annoyed now. 

"Can you not?" He asked. Dean looked up at Cas smiling happily, Cas looked down and pulled Dean up so she could reach his lips, Dean pushed forward and connected their lips gently. Cas slid his right hand down to grab Dean's ass and tangled his left hand in her hair, while Dean wrapped both of her arms around Cas' neck and stood on her tip-toes. The guy that was trying to hit on Dean huffed and left. Dean slowly pulled away from Cas' lips but didn't moved away from his touch.

"Thanks Cas." She whispered, Cas smiled softly and Dean pressed her lips to Cas' again. They broke apart mutually and Dean stepped back a little but made sure she was still touching Cas. 

"I got you some shoes." Cas said holding up some blue heels the same height as the ones she was wearing.

"Thank you." Dean smiled. She walked along looking for a dress to match the shoes and smiled when she did. "Ok, now make up." Cas smiled and cupped her jaw, Dean's heart fluttered at the fact that he did it willingly.

"Dean you don't need make up." Cas said softly. Dean looked up at Cas lovingly and shook her head.

"Only four things." Dean said looking up at him through her eyelashes. Cas sighed as he caved and nodded. Dean pulled him the make up aisle, she picked up mascara, an eyeliner pen, foundation and red lipstick. _**(Don't ask how Dean knows how to put all of this on please, 'cause I don't have an answer)**_ They paid and started to walk back to the Impala, Cas noticed the looks Dean was getting so he wrapped his arm around Dean possessively, Dean looked up at Cas and wrapped her arm around Cas' waist. Dean smiled happily and held onto Cas' waist a little tighter as they walked, Cas' heart fluttered and he smiled too. They walked to the Impala looking very much the part of a happy couple in a long term relationship. Once they got to the Impala Cas turned Dean to face him and kissed her lovingly, she tangled her hands into his hair and he held onto her waist tightly, pulling her close to his body. As they were kissing Cas found he liked the feel of Dean's boobs pressing against his abs so he pulled her even closer. Dean smiled into the kiss and pulled away slightly.

"Sammy will be wondering where we are." She whispered against his lips before pulling away completely and getting in the car.

* * *

 "Dean? Did you get what you wanted?" Sam called from the depths of the bunker. Dean turned to Cas and smiled shyly.

"Yeah Sammy I did." Dean shouted back. Cas smiled back and kissed Dean's temple then he headed to the kitchen.

"Do you want a coffee Dean?" Cas asked, Dean blushed at the softness in his voice and nodded.

"Please." She replied before walking to the library only to stop in her tracks at a red head sat at the table. 

"Charlie?"


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie turned around to face Dean and looked at her confused.

"Dean?!" Charlie asked standing, she circled Dean looking her over.

"Hi Charlie." Dean said slowly. Sam walked into the library followed by Cas, carrying two mugs of hot coffee.

"Here you go Dean." He said quietly as he passed Dean one of the mugs, Dean thanked Cas and shuffled a little closer to him.

"I guess I forgot to tell you Charlie was coming over." Sam said smiling.

"Kinda." Dean said. "Charlie please stop walking around me like I'm food." Dean said as Charlie started her 5th circuit of Dean.

"I'm sorry but Dean you're hot." Charlie said standing in front of Dean and taking her face in her hands, turning it from side to side. "If you weren't like a brother... sister to me I would totally tap that." Charlie said smiling as she stepped back. Cas scowled at Charlie and shuffled closer to Dean, he moved right up close to her so he could subtly put his hand on her ass so she knew he was still there. Dean smiled at Cas and turned back to Charlie and Sam.

"So Charlie what brought you over here?" Dean asked.

"Actually Sam called me. Told me something hand happened to you but he wouldn't tell me what." Charlie said looking over Dean again.

"Charlie please stop." Dean said. Charlie sighed but nodded.

"Sorry." She said.

"Anyway I was hoping she'd be able to help us out." Sam said. Dean nodded and took Cas' empty mug.

"Anyone want anything?"  Dean asked. They all nodded. "Coffee?" They nodded again and Dean stepped away from Cas to walk to the kitchen but Cas stopped her.

"Do you want any help?" He asked softly. Dean shook her head but smiled lovingly, Cas nodded and gently squeezed her ass before she left. While the kettle was boiling Dean heard someone walk into the kitchen. 

"Hey Dean." Charlie said.

"What's up, Charlie?" Dean asked turning to her.

"So you and Cas huh?" Charlie asked smiling. Dean blushed.

"How did you...?" Dean started but Charlie held her hand up.

"Dean I saw the way you look at each other, I mean you two did a lot of staring when you were a man but this was more intense  _and_ you two kept shuffling closer to each other. Don't think I didn't see where Cas' hand was." Charlie said smirking. Dean looked down and blushed, she was saved by the kettle boiling she turned and finished her job and handed Charlie two cups of coffee then took the remaining two into her hands before leading Charlie back into the library.

* * *

 The four of them relaxed in the bunker for hours until they all got tired and went to bed. Dean and Cas walked down the hall together, they stopped in front Dean's bedroom.

"Goodnight Dean." Cas whispered as he put his hands on Dean's waist. Dean looked up at Cas and put her hands on his chest.

"Do you-do you want to come in?" Dean asked shyly as though she was a teenager asking her date to come into her house. Cas smiled and nodded. Dean pulled Cas into her room and sat him on her bed, she turned and stripped down to her underwear, she couldn't be bothered to get into her pyjama's, she looked back at Cas and saw he had undressed too, leaving his boxers on. They climbed into bed quietly, Dean curled into Cas' side and he wrapped his arms around her, Cas turned off the light and they fell into a peaceful sleep.

Dean woke up in the early hours of the morning confused, she looked down and saw her body confirming, yes, yesterday had happened, then she looked at the body next to her and, after making sure it was in fact Cas, she celebrated internally that she'd finally gotten the man of her dreams, no matter how cliche, and hoped the ex-angel would still want her when she's a he again. During her mental 'party' said ex-angel woke up too. 

"Dean? Are you alright?" Cas asked sleepily. Dean smiled and leant up to press a light kiss to Cas' lips. 

"I'm awesome. Go back to sleep, angel." Dean whispered resting her head on Cas' warm chest. Cas smiled and tightened his arm around Dean's waist.

At 7am they awoke again.

"Mornin' angel." Dean murmured, stretching. Cas smiled and pulled Dean over to straddle his waist, Dean giggled quietly and tangled her hands in Cas' bed hair.

"Good morning, baby." Cas said softly, putting his hands on Dean's waist.

"Baby, huh?" Dean asked quietly, smiling.

"Yes, Sam informed me that couples often use terms of endearment when talking to their partners, as you have." Cas said sounding much like the warrior he once was.

"I know. I like it." Dean said then she leant down and pressed her lips to his. They kissed for a while, Dean letting Cas' hands roam her body before Dean pulled back. "Wait here, I'll go get some coffee." Dean said getting up.

"You're going like that?" Cas asked, Dean looked down at her half naked body and nodded.

"Angel, Sammy's my brother... And gay." Dean said smiling.

"I know. Besides that's not what I'm worried about. Charlie might jump on you." Cas said looking at Dean pointedly.

"Yeah she might." Dean said. Then she looked around for Cas' shirt and slipped it over her head when she found it. She held her arms out either side of herself and turned back to Cas. "Better?" Cas nodded with a dopey smile on his face.

"Yeah." He replied. Dean gave him a quick kiss then walked down to the kitchen, she had started to make coffee when the sound of wings filled the room, assuming it was just Cas she didn't turn around.

"Damn Dean you look hot!" 


	3. Chapter 3

Dean froze, that wasn't Cas' voice, he wasn't that blunt and he couldn't fly anymore, Cas was human. She turned and looked at the angel confused.

"Gabriel?" She asked, the archangel smiled and ran his eyes down her new form. Dean shifted uncomfortably and turned back to the task at hand. "What are you doing here Gabriel?" She asked.

"Came to see what all the hype was about. Cassie's been thanking all angels for you and I wanted to know why." Gabriel replied, he pulled a lollipop out of his pocket and put it in his mouth then leant against the counter, his eyes on Dean's ass as she worked.

"Well I woke up a girl, me and Sammy went shopping, Sammy forgot something for me so I went out to get it with Cas." Dean said not looking away from what she was doing, not mentioning kissing Cas and sharing a bed with him.

"Why are you wearing Cas' shirt?" Gabriel asked curiously. 

"This is Cas'?!" Dean asked sounding genuinely surprised. She finished the coffee and picked up the two mugs. "See you later, Gabe." She said as she walked away, not sure where the nickname came from. Dean walked down the hall to her room.

"Hey angel, I got your coffee." Dean murmured as she set it down on Cas' bedside table. 

"Thank you, baby." Cas replied, waiting for Dean to get settled on her side of the bed before lifting his coffee to his lips and taking a sip. "Who were you talking to?" 

"Oh err Gabe popped up in the kitchen." Dean replied after swallowing. Cas nodded trying to seem casual. Dean looked at Cas questioningly but shrugged then put down her coffee, she waited for Cas to do the same before she rolled over and pressed her lips to Cas', the angel held onto Dean's waist as they kissed. He pulled Dean close to his body, pressing her chest against his, Dean hummed happily against Cas' lips and brought her legs up to straddle his waist. 

"Dean? Cas?" Sam called down the hall. "Breakfast." Dean pulled back and sighed. 

"Come on angel." Dean said, crawling off of Cas and taking off Cas' shirt. She walked to her dresser and pulled out 'short' shorts and a black vest top, She dressed quickly and once again messed with the neckline of her shirt until she was happy with the amount of cleavage she was showing. Cas smiled and stood up, Dean ran her eyes down the ex-angel's body, admiring his toned stomach, firm pecs and strong muscled arms. "Cas you are so hot." Dean said, biting her lip gently. Cas tilted his head to the side confused.

"Actually I'm average temperature." Cas stated. Dean chuckled fondly.

"No Cas, I mean you're really sexy,  _insanely_ attractive... beautiful." Dean explained looking into Cas' blue eyes lovingly.

"Dean! Cas! Get your asses down here before your breakfast gets cold!" Sam yelled ruining the moment. Cas smiled and got dressed, picking up one of Dean's old AC/DC shirts. They walked down the hall hand in hand until they got to the corner before the kitchen doorway when Dean let go, Cas looked at her confused and hurt.

"I don't want Sam and Gabe to know yet, I'm sorry." Dean said quietly, Cas nodded but hurt still shone in his eyes. "I'm sorry, angel." Dean said with guilt lining her voice. Cas shook his head and smiled. 

"It's ok Dean I understand." Cas said softly, Dean nodded sadly and the couple walked into the kitchen. 

"Dayum Dean you look so hot right now. Those shorts are great for your ass and fuck don't even get me started on your rack, shit." Gabriel said looking down Dean's body appreciatively. Cas growled quietly but only Dean heard him. "If you weren't so stubborn I would totally tap that." Cas' growl got deeper.

"Gabe... stop." Dean said sternly. Cas stopped growling but continued to scowl at the archangel. They sat down at the table and Sam put their plates in front of each family member. 

"So we've got a free day today, do you want to do anything?" Sam said as they began to eat.

"I feel like going dancing later, so we're doing that." Charlie stated, everyone else nodded.

"What are we going to do during the day?" Dean asked.

"What do you want to do?" Cas asked his voice soft.

"Well Sammy and I haven't gone swimming in a while..." Dean suggested. Sam's face brightened and he smiled widely. 

"Yeah!" He exclaimed excitedly. 

"Ok let's go shopping for swim suits, Dean I'll help you out." Charlie said everyone cheered and they headed for the Impala. 

"Oh no no no." Dean said as Sam started to get into the passengers seat.

"What?" Sam asked confused.

"No Cas is sitting in the front." Dean said forgetting that Sam and Gabriel don't know about them. 

"Why?" Sam asked more confused.

"Come on Sammy you get to bunk in the back with me and Gabe." Charlie said smiling, Dean looked at her silently thanking her.They climbed into the car and Dean drove them to the nearest clothing store.

"Boys get your swim shorts and me and Charlie will get... our swim suits." Dean said. Sam, Cas and Gabriel nodded and walked to where the swimming shorts were while Charlie lead Dean to the swim suits.

"Let me see your stomach." Charlie ordered, Dean didn't bother questioning it only pulled her shirt up. "Ok we're getting you a bikini." She said then lead Dean by the hand to the bikinis. Charlie picked up and showed Dean a pink and blue bikini with near to nothing on the chest piece.

"Charlie... That's a little revealing don't ya think?" Dean asked, Charlie sighed.

"Well you want to look good for Cas don't you?" Charlie asked, Dean rolled her eyes and looked over her choices. After a few minutes she spotted a simple black halter neck bikini.

"This ones nice." Dean said picking it up. 

"Yeah I suppose." Charlie said in a disinterested manner. 

"What's wrong with it?" Dean asked.

"Nothing." Charlie said,

"Well I like it." Dean said smiling, she held onto the bikini while Charlie chose her own one. When they were finished they went to find the boys.

"Hey  _girls._ " Gabriel said smirking at Dean. Dean bitch-faced the archangel and looked at Sam.

"We ready?" She asked, Sam nodded excitedly. Dean smiled and looked at Cas who smiled fondly at her. They headed back to the Impala and got in then they headed to the nearest swimming pool. They changed in the changing room and met by the pool, the pool they had found had water slides and thing like that in as well as a training pool. Cas looked at Dean and smiled, he shuffled next to her.

"Baby you look... hot." Cas said smiling, Dean looked up at Cas beaming.

"Thanks angel." Dean whispered, she reached up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek gently. Dean smiled at Sam and grabbed his and Gabriel's hand then speed walked (Because no running) to one of the slides, Cas and Charlie followed smiling. They went down some slides then walked to the heated outside pool, they got in and began messing around, splashing each other, jumping on each other, the life guards didn't dare try and tell them to stop-Sam looked just too intimidating. Gabriel and Sam pulled themselves out of the pool and walked to the deep end stating that they were going to jump in, Cas, Dean and Charlie looked at each other and smiled heading for the steps. Dean walked in the front and flipped her hair back, looking much the part of a model in a shampoo advert or something, Cas and Charlie followed and the three looked like they were in a music video. Girls turned to look at Cas' body as he got out, they began to blushed and giggle between themselves. The three walked to the deep end of the pool to join Sam and Gabriel.

"Ok everyone, jump on three." Charlie said. "One... Two... Three!" Charlie yelled and they all jumped in, they resurfaced and began to laugh together.

"Let's go get some drinks." Gabriel said to Cas through laughs. The group told Cas and Gabe what they wanted and the angels left. While the two were off getting drinks Sam, Dean and Charlie began to muck about again, the main aim was to see who could climb Sam the fastest. "Here you go guys." Gabriel said setting the tray down poolside.

"Where's Cas?" Dean asked taking her drink and drinking some. Gabriel smirked and pointed to where Cas was standing, surrounded by girls that were practically shoving their cleavage in his face. "Oh hell no." Dean said, she pulled herself out of the pol and went stomping over to the group.

"So... What are you doing tonight?" One of the girls asked, putting her hand on his bicep and squeezing gently.

"Going out with my family." Cas said looking down at the hand confused. Dean walked up to them and put her hand on his back.

"Wouldn't you rather come out with us?" Another girl asked. Dean wrapped her arm around Cas' waist.

"No he wouldn't." Dean said glaring at the girls, she pushed the girl's hand off her boyfriend's arm.

"Hey baby." Cas whispered. The girls pulled Dean away and scowled at her.

"Who do you think you are?! We saw him first!" A brunette hissed.

"I'm his girlfriend. Suck it up." Dean growled. Cas smiled and wrapped his arm around Dean's waist, holding her close to his body, Dean stood on her tip toes and pressed her lips to Cas', they kissed gently for a minute then pulled apart and Dean smirked at the girl's. 

"Oh come on Cas. You could do better." A blonde said putting her hand on Cas' forearm. Sam, Gabriel and Charlie made there way over to Cas and Dean wanting to know what was going on. 

"Like you are better than me, whore." Dean spat, Sam, Gabriel and Charlie gathered behind Cas and Dean to listen. 

"Bitch we are way hotter than you." Another blonde said crossing her arms under her chest to push her boobs forward. 

"Desperate much?" Gabriel said 

"Listen to me you disgusting sluts, Cas is with me and fuck you." Dean said then they both turned and walked back to the pool. Sam followed but Gabriel and Charlie stayed.

"Hey Miss High and Mighty non of you are all that attractive... at all, Dean is so much more attractive and you all know it so don't try to put people down to make your ugly asses look better." Gabriel growled.

"I pity you." Charlie said disgusted then the two walked back to the rest of the group. It wasn't long before they were back to messing around and having fun.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be a long chapter as I plan on there being smut in this one so be prepared for some heterosexual Destiel loving. (As good as I can get it,)

No one mentioned that Dean and Cas were now seemingly together, not even when they were back at the bunker getting ready for going out that night. Cas walked into Dean's room as she was looking at her clothes to decide what she was going to wear to the club.

"Hey Cas." Dean murmured as Cas wrapped his arms around her waist. 

"How are you doing?" Cas whispered into Dean's neck. Dean nodded and pulled out her blue dress, she rummaged in her underwear drawer and pulled out her black lacy bra and panties.

"I'm good." Dean said then she pulled away from Cas to get changed, Cas being the gentleman he is turned away. Dean stopped momentarily and looked up at Cas' back, she smiled, she was sure if the roles were reversed she'd be eyeing Cas up at the first chance she had. She got changed quickly and, as she has for every shirt, messed with her neckline until she was happy with the amount of cleavage she was showing. "Ok angel I'm done." Cas turned and looked over her body, he smiled and pulled her closer. Dean giggled and bowed her head. 

"Cas! Dean! You ready?" Gabriel shouted down the hall. 

"Give us a minute!" Dean replied.

"Stop fucking and get out out here!" Gabriel yelled. Dean sighed and reached up on her tie toes to press her lips to Cas' gently then took his hand and walked out of her room. She ran her hand through her hair, pushing her fringe back and ruffling her hair slightly. 

"Angel do I look ok?" Dean asked, Cas chuckled quietly.

"Baby you look beautiful." Cas murmured and he kissed her behind her ear, Dean blushed. 

They all got into the Impala at 7pm, just when it was starting to get dark, and headed to the nearest decent club they could find. When the family walked in everyone silenced and turned to look at them.

"The party don't start til I walk in." Dean said smirking, Sam rolled his eyes, Gabriel and Charlie laughed but Cas tilted his head confused. Everyone turned back to what they were doing and the group slid into a corner booth. 

"Ok I'm getting the first round. Who wants what?" Charlie asked. 

"Beer." Was the reply of Sam, Dean and Cas.

"Strawberry daiquiri." Was the reply from Gabriel. He shrugged when everyone stared at him with eyebrows raised. Charlie walked to the bar and ordered their drinks, while she was gone Dean pulled Cas onto the dance floor. 

"Dean?" Cas asked.

"Come on angel." Dean smiled happily. Dean wrapped her arms around Cas' neck and moved her hips to the music, Cas held onto Dean's waist and moved with her. The three back at the table watched the couple happily.

"Finally." Charlie sighed frustrated. Gabriel and Sam hummed their agreement.

When a more sexual song came on the trio expected Dean to vacate the dance floor but instead Dean turned and began to grind her ass against Cas' crotch, Cas slid his hands down to Dean's hips and nuzzled his face into Dean's jaw. Dean reached up and wrapped her arms around the back of Cas' neck, she smiled at the ex-angel and turned to kiss his cheek. Cas ran his hands up and down Dean's body lovingly as Dean ground back against him. 

"I can't wait to be me again." Dean mumbled in Cas' ear, her voice low practically purring in his ear. 

"Dean..." Cas said, his tone low in warning. 

"What, angel? I can't wait to be able to fuck you so hard you pass out from pleasure, and let me tell you I have strong hips." Dean purred, grinding hard. Cas groaned and held onto Dean's hips tightly.

"That may be... But it's my turn first." Cas growled in Dean's ear, Dean moaned and Cas gently bit her ear. Then continued to dance... if that's what you can even call what the two were doing in the dance floor, until Sam came over and broke the two apart.

"Drinks are at the table guys." Sam said pretending he hadn't just witnessed them clearly in the middle of something blatantly sexual, if their eyes were anything to go by. They went back to the booth and slid in, Dean was basically on Cas' lap as the group sat drinking their drinks and joking around.

"I'll get the next round." Dean said when everyone had finished their drinks. "Same again?" Everyone nodded, she kissed Cas lovingly then she got out of the booth and walked to the bar. While she was waiting for the bartender, a confident young man slipped into the seat next to her, she ignored him and looked out for the bartender.

"Hi sexy." He said leaning towards her.

"I'm not interested." Dean said waving her and at the man.

"Oh come on baby, you haven't even given me a chance." He whined, in a supposedly persuasive tone.

"Don't call me that." Dean snapped.

"Feisty I like it." He said leaning closer.

"I said I'm not interested." Dean said as the bartender put the tray with their drinks on in front of her. 

"Why the hell not?" The guy asked angrily.

"I've got a boyfriend and he would be pissed, you wouldn't want to piss him off." Dean smirked as she picked up the tray.

"I'm sure I could take him." The guy said in a challenging tone. Dean laughed.

"I'd like to see you try." Dean said chuckling then she turned and walked towards their booth, but he wasn't going to let her go that easily so as she walked away he took the chance to grab her ass. "What the hell?!" Dean yelled, Gabriel and Cas were by her side in seconds. 

"What's happening here?" Gabriel said.

"This jackass can't take a hint." Dean said angrily. Cas' blue eyes darkened and rage filled them. 

"What did he do?" Gabriel asked.

"First he tried flirting with me and I told him I wasn't interested but he apparently doesn't know what no means then I tried to walk away to my  _boyfriend_ " Dean said saying boyfriend louder and looking at the guy. "He grabbed my ass!" Dean said.

"What?!" Cas roared very clearly angry, Dean looked around and saw that only a few people were watching them and everyone else was just ignoring them. The guy was looking at Cas scared.

"I told you you wouldn't like it when he gets pissed." Dean said smirking. 

"Touch her again and I will end your pointless little life, capiche?" Cas growled, his voice low and threatening. The guy nodded and turned. They went back to their booth and Dean put the tray on the table then curled up next to Cas. 

"Cas you looked so hot, getting all possessive over me." Dean purred, rubbing up against Cas. Cas put his hand on Dean's waist and held her close. "Cas, come on, take me back to the bunker." Dean whined in Cas' ear. 

"Me and Dean are going back to the bunker, we'll see you tomorrow." Cas said then he and Dean headed to the Impala.

Dean sped back to the bunker and got back in 10 minutes. Dean took Cas' hand then they walked into the bunker and went down to her room. Cas shut the door as Dean wrapped her arms around his neck. Dean smiled lovingly and looked up at Cas' through her long lashes, Cas bent down and kissed Dean, he slipped his hands down to grip Dean's ass. After a few minutes Cas' hands slid up Dean's back to the zipper on Dean's dress, he slowly unzipped it then gently pushed the dress off her shoulders, he let his hands travel down her body with it. Dean stepped out of the dress and reached down to pull off Cas' shirt, Cas pulled Dean close when his shirt was thrown across the room. Dean pulled Cas' pants down and he stepped out of them, toeing his shoes off too. Cas laid Dean down on her bed and quickly pulled off his socks and her shoes then crawled over her, they pressed their lips together passionately. Dean moaned as their half naked bodies rubbed together, Dean ran her perfectly manicured nails down Cas' back as his strained dick brushed against her wet cunt.

"Come on angel." Dean mewled softly. Cas sucked her bottom lip into his mouth and tugged it gently as he pulled away. Cas pulled Dean's soaked panties down her legs and tossed them off the bed then he pulled his boxers off, he didn't care about where they landed- not when he had a gorgeous hunter waiting under him. Cas gently grasped Dean's chin and tipped her head back to lick at her jaw bone, he sucked on Dean's neck tenderly while his hand slid down between her legs. Dean spread her legs for Cas and the ex-angel carefully ran his finger along her clit, Dean gasped and arched her back in pleasure, she grabbed Cas' hand and rubbed herself against the heel of his hand, Cas pulled away from Dean's neck to look at her face, Dean looked at him too panting quietly. She looked down at Cas' hard dick and smirked at him seductively then took him in her hand, jerking him off quickly.

"Oh oh yeah Dean." Cas grunted. 

"Fuck me angel, fuck me so hard that the others can hear us. Fuck me so hard the bed breaks, angel please." Dean cried out. Cas moaned and lined his dick up with her wet heat. "Angel I need your big fat cock in me so bad, I need you to fuck me hard." Dean whimpered then she let out a loud scream as Cas thrust in hard. Dean clung onto Cas' shoulders, digging her nails into his skin as her brain short-circuited. "Oh fuck yeah." Dean shouted as Cas set a rough pace of thrusting in and out so hard the bed repeatedly slammed against the wall. "Oh oh Cas fuck yeah angel ah Cas, fuck this is the shit mmm oh Cas. Shit, oh fuck yeah, angel feels so good, oh ah fuck." Dean yelled repeatedly. Cas pressed his lips to Dean and they kissed sensually as Cas' hand caressed Dean's thigh, a tender action compared to the brutal pounding he was giving Dean. Dean hooked her legs around Cas' waist and pulled back to look at the sweaty ex-angel above her hungrily. "Oh angel you can do better than that, look the bed's still intact." Dean teased breathlessly. Cas growled and Dean was rendered speechless as Cas thrust hard the bed slamming against the wall frantically. Dean clenched her hands in Cas' hair and tugged. Dean pushed against Cas until he rolled onto his back and she was straddling him, his dick still inside her. Cas trembled at the sight of Dean sat up there and groaned as she started to bounce and roll her hips roughly, Cas swallowed hard and gripped her thighs. Dean splayed her hands out on his chest using him for leverage, Dean flushed and leant forward to kiss Cas lovingly, she stopped moving to let their tongues swirl around each others and moaned loudly when Cas sucked on her tongue. They broke apart, their lips touching lightly as Dean started to move again, Cas braced his feet on the bed so he could thrust up into his girlfriend. 

"Oh baby, mm yeah Dean, oh hell yeah." Cas grunted, As they were nearing their climax Cas rolled over again and pounded into Dean, hard enough to make her scream, he pinned her wrists above her head and looked down at her face. While Cas slammed into Dean, the bed hit the wall with such force a loud crack filled the room over the screams, grunts and moans. Dean giggle and Cas laughed.

"There you go, angel. Oh fuck, don't stop Cas oh shit mmm fuck." Dean shouted. Soon Dean was so overwhelmed with pleasure she came hard and as she did she clenched around Cas' dick causing him to cum hard into Dean. "Oh Cas." Dean moaned. Cas pulled out of Dean slowly and laid down next to Dean then he pulled the small hunter against his side. "That was amazing, Cas." Dean whispered breathlessly. 

"Yeah it was." Cas sighed happily holding Dean close again. It wasn't long before they let the exhaustion pull them into unconsciousness. Dean fell asleep thinking she'd never been happier in her life, but little did she know, that happiness had a short shelf life.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Dean woke up first the next morning. Cas was still asleep so Dean slipped out of bed, she got dressed quickly and skipped to the kitchen. 

"Hey Dean." Sam said from the coffee machine. "Coffee?" Dean nodded and smiled.

"Thanks Sammy." Dean replied. Sam got another cup out for Dean and started to make her a coffee too.

"So,  _you_ had a fun night, huh?" Sam smirked. 

"How did you-?" Dean started.

"You were pretty loud Dean." Sam stated, Dean flushed and looked down. "It's alright, I'm happy for you." 

"Shut up." Dean said with no venom. Sam handed Dean her coffee as Gabriel and Charlie walked in.

"Ooo get me some of that!" Charlie exclaimed, Sam simply chuckled and handed her his cup. 

"You look very tired, Charlie." Dean commented.

"Well after we returned from the bar, we were so kindly greeted by you and Cas going at it very loudly so when you finally finished me and Gabriel had had enough sugar and caffeine that we couldn't sleep so we had a Lord Of The Rings marathon." Charlie explained then she took a big swig of coffee and sat at the table next to Gabriel.

"Since when do you sleep, Gabe?" Dean asked confused. Gabriel shrugged.

"I find it... liberating." Gabriel said in a tired voice. Dean giggled and sat with the three at the table. They heard the pad of bare-feet coming down the hallway, they all turned to the door as Cas entered the kitchen wearing nothing but boxers. Charlie, Sam and Gabriel looked away politely while Dean jumped up and pushed Cas back out of the door, down to her room.

"Dean?" Cas asked confused.

"Cas, angel, you've got to get dressed before you come out of our room." Dean said chuckling fondly. 

"Why?" Cas asked.

"While I  _fully_ appreciate the view because fuck I do, the others don't." Dean mumbled in explanation. 

"Oh." Cas said then he turned and got changed. They returned to the main part of the bunker and found everyone in the library. 

"Finally." Sam said as they entered, they sat down. "I've got us a case." Sam said. They listened intently to Sam as he told the group the details of the case. 

"Demons?" Charlie suggested.

"Two places at once? Nah demons can't pull that off." Dean replied.

"Leviathan?" Sam added.

"No the leviathan we're sorted out when Dean and I killed Dick." Cas answered.

"Shapeshifter?" Gabriel asked. The group silenced in thought.

"We did deal with the same sort of thing way back." Dean said to Sam.

"Saint Louis?" Sam questioned, Dean nodded. 

"So Sam where's this case?" Dean asked.

"Topeka, Kansas." Sam said closing his laptop and starting to get up to leave.

"Ok everyone get packing, we leave in an hour." Dean said turning.

"Dean." Sam said, Dean turned to look at her brother. "You're not coming with us." 

"Why the hell not?!" Dean replied angrily. Sam sighed.

"Because you're a girl now." 

"So! Charlie's a girl she's going!" Dean shouted.

"Yes but she's always been a girl, we don't even know if you can shoot straight anymore." Sam explained calmly while everyone just stared.

"Cas, are you just going to sit there or are you going to defend me?" Dean asked looking at Cas.

"I think you should stay here." Cas answered quietly. 

"Fuck you, guys! I can shoot straight." Dean said then she turned and stormed out of the library and towards the shooting range. She picked up one of the pistols and loaded it angrily, mumbling to herself that she could definitely shoot straight. By the time she was aiming at the target everyone had followed her to see what she was going to do, she emptied the magazine and all 15 rounds hit the target in the center. Dean turned with a shit eating grin on her face.

"See straighter than my fucking sexuality." Dean said, Charlie laughed and patted Dean on the back.

"I think she's alright, Sam." Charlie laughed and then she walked out of the shooting range. Dean smiled and turned to Sam.

"So I can come on the hunt now?" Dean asked wringing her hands together. Sam sighed and nodded, Dean smiled and headed upstairs to her room. Once in her room she began to pack her duffle bag for the hunt, when she heard the rest of the family shutting their bedroom doors she shouted:

"One hour!" Cas entered her room and sat on her bed. "Cas? What are you doing?" Dean asked stopping what she was doing and turning to face her boyfriend. 

"Sitting." Cas said as if it were the most obvious thing in all of time and space. 

"Cas you need to pack for the hunt." Dean said, Cas stood and shook his head. Dean walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, she reached up on her tip-toes and pressed her lips to his lovingly. They kissed for a while before Dean remembered what they were meant to be doing. "You need to pack." Dean said smiling.

"I'll come back when I done." Cas said then he walked out of Dean's room to his room. Dean smiled to herself then turned back to packing.

* * *

 When they arrived in Topeka, they found a motel and got changed into their FBI suits before heading to the scene of the murders, Dean parked then looked at Sam confused.

"Sammy?" Dean started slowly. "Why didn't you mention that it was at a fucking school?" Dean asked. The 5 got out and headed to the headmaster's office.

"I thought I had." Sam whispered.

"Hello?" The headmaster said.

"Hello sir, I'm Agent Hill." Dean said. "This is Agent Stark," Dean gestured to Cas, "Agent Banner," Sam, "Agent Romanoff," Charlie, "and Agent Rogers," then finally Gabriel. The headmaster nodded and shook their hands in welcome. They sat down in front of the desk and Dean had to remind herself that she wasn't a man so had to sit like a lady. 

"Mr Blackmore, where were you on the night of the murder?" Dean asked.

"I was right here. Jack, Jack was there." Mr Blackmore said looking down at his hands. The team nodded.

"Can we speak to Jack, please?" Gabriel asked folding his hands together. Mr Blackmore nodded and led the team out of his office, down some corridors until he stopped in front of a classroom. He knocked gently then opened the door.

"Jack, there are some people here to speak with you." Mr Blackmore said softly. A young boy with short brown hair and amber eyes stood and walked out of the room with his head bowed. "He'll be back in a minute, Mrs Robbins." Jack looked up at the team with fearful eyes.

"Don't worry, Jack, they just need to ask you some questions." Mr Blackmore said. "I'm going to give you some privacy, I'll be in my office if you need me." With that the head teacher turned and walked back down the corridor. 

"Is there somewhere we can sit down?" Sam asked kindly, Jack nodded and led them down to the library. Dean and Charlie sat front and centre, Sam stood between them, Gabriel stood on Charlie's left and Cas on Dean's right. Jack looked up and his eyes lock on Dean.

"Jack we need to talk to you about what happened the other night." Charlie said.

"Who are you?" Jack asked, only briefly looking at Charlie before looking back at Dean. Cas glared at the young boy. 

"I'm Agent Rogers, the angry looking one is Agent Stark, the moose is Agent Banner, the red head is Agent Romanoff and the hot chick you can't take your eyes off is Agent Hill." Gabriel said smirking at the boy as he blushed. 

"Now Jack what do you remember?" Dean asked, subtly pushing her arms together to push her cleavage towards the young boy. Jack looked down at the newly revealed skin and smirked.

"Me and my best friend were just chilling in our dorm when our next door neighbor came running into our room saying that he was being attacked by my best friend. Then my best friend's dopple ganger came storming into our dorm, he stabbed my next door neighbor and my best friend, then just... left." Jack said looking down at the table then at the 5 hunters. "You think I'm crazy, right?" Jack asked, briefly glancing at Dean's cleavage before looking at the five hunters again.

"No not crazy." Sam said. "That's all, thank you Jack. We will come back if we have any more questions." With that the team stood and went back to the Impala, Charlie made a quick detour to the head master's office to tell him they were leaving. Sam and Gabriel got into the back seat, but Cas held Dean back.

"Cas?" Dean asked confused, the ex-angel said nothing only wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "You alright, angel?" Dean asked resting her hands on Cas' neck. Cas leant down and kissed Dean gently, Dean made a surprised noise and wrapped her arms around Cas' neck pulling him closer, kissing him deeper. Cas' tongue gently slid along Dean's bottom lip, Dean moaned quietly and opened her mouth for Cas. They kissed slowly and lovingly for a while, Cas slid his hands down to gently grab Dean's ass and pull her closer so her boobs were pressed against his abs, Dean played with the short hairs at the top of Cas' neck. After what seemed like hours, but what was really only 10 minutes, they were interrupted by a cough, they pulled apart and looked at Charlie annoyed.

"We need to go." Charlie said then she got in the car. 

"We don't need to do shit. It's my car." Dean said then she turned back to Cas. She pulled him back in and kissed him lovingly. Cas pulled her close and tangled his hand in her hair, tugging affectionately.  Dean held Cas in place with a hand at the nape of Cas' neck, Cas gently kissed Dean's neck then whispered in Dean's ear, not thinking about what he was saying. 

"Better than Meg." Cas said, Dean pulled back, a disgusted look on her face.

"What?!" Dean asked appalled. Cas looked at Dean confused then realization took over his features. Dean pulled away from Cas angrily and got in the car. "Gabe get in the front." Gabriel didn't question it so he 'zapped' himself into the front seat, Cas got in the back seat dejectedly. 

"Dean I-" Cas started.

"Shut the fuck up." Dean hissed angrily, Charlie and Sam looked at the back of Dean's head confused as she pulled away and began to drive towards the bunker.

* * *

When they arrived at the bunker Dean got out and slammed the Impala's door then stormed into the bunker.

"Dean what's up?" Gabriel asked his voice surprisingly soft. Dean turned to Gabriel sadly. 

"He compared me to a fucking demon, Gabe." Dean said, Gabriel looked at Dean with understanding in his eyes. Gabriel stepped forward and pulled the shorter Winchester in for a hug. "Ha you're finally taller than me." Dean said giggling. Gabriel laughed softly and held her tightly, comfortingly. Dean smiled and nuzzled closer to the archangel. Charlie, Sam and Cas walked into the bunker and looked at the hunter and archangel surprised. Sam and Charlie shrugged it off but Cas looked on in jealousy. Gabriel pulled away and Dean walked off to make some coffee for everyone... everyone except Cas.

"You fucked up, bro, comparing her to something she hates?" Gabriel said somewhat protectively. Cas looked down at his feet sadly, guiltily. 

"Really Cas?" Sam asked surprised. "I thought if anyone was going to fuck up it was going to be Dean, not you. Thanks for proving me wrong I guess." Everyone walked away from Cas, all of them disappointed. Cas just stood alone in the war room, everyone in his family were mad at him, understandably so.

 


End file.
